


America's Suitehearts - The Origin Story

by folie__a__deuxx



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, These tags will be updated as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folie__a__deuxx/pseuds/folie__a__deuxx
Summary: The events that took place prior to the America's Suitehearts music video





	America's Suitehearts - The Origin Story

Patrick woke up, disoriented, to the sound of his alarm clock. Of course he was expecting this to happen for a few days after the move, but he never would have expected it to last 3 months and counting. He shut off the alarm's incessant beeping and then grabbed his phone off of the nightstand. Patrick always checked his phone before starting the day, even more so now that he had moved hundreds of miles away from all of his friends. After checking the weather, so that he could plan his outfit accordingly, he opened his text messages. The first one was from his friend back in Atlanta, Donnie. The message read:

_Hey Bennie, I know you're not awake yet, but I wanted to wish you a happy first day of school! Good luck :)_

Patrick set his phone back down with a smile. No matter what, he could always count on Donnie to be there for him.

Patrick finally sat up from his bed and walked over to his closet. After looking through all his clothes for a couple of minutes, Patrick finally settled for a bright yellow t-shirt with the words "Science Rules" printed on the front, a pair of regular jeans, and a pair of plain, black Converse high tops that were a little worse for wear. He laid out everything neatly on the bed, then went downstairs to have some breakfast.

"Patrick, finally! Your food is getting cold." called his mom from the kitchen where he could smell a fresh batch of bacon being grilled. Patrick sat down and began to shovel mouthfuls of scrambled eggs into his mouth along with strips of bacon and, finally, washed it all down with a bit of orange juice. He took his dishes and brought them over to the kitchen where his mom was desperately trying to get his baby sister to sit still.

"Thanks mom, that was your best breakfast yet!"

"Why, you're very welcome, sweetie. Now go get dressed, you don't want to be late for your first day of school."

And with that, Patrick climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He considered putting on a little bit of eyeliner, but decided against it since he had no friends to wear it with. He then got dressed, picked his phone back up off the nightstand, grabbed his backpack, and rushed back down the stairs, ready for his first day of school.


End file.
